No puede ser tan tonto, o si?
by Kurisushina-chan
Summary: -No Naruto-kun-contesto con paciencia- Me refiero a ese estado en el que solo una mujer, bueno, pu…puede estar-.-Te refieres a…- pronuncia mirándome ahora con sorpresa.-Si Naruto-kun- contesto con una gran sonrisa segura de que capto a la perfección mis indirectas. Después de todo no puede ser tan tonto, o si? (Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto)


Para el intercambio del 14 de Febrero. grupo IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA. Con mucho cariño para Darbri :D

.

.

.

.

.

No puede ser tan tono, o si?

_Capitulo Único_

.

.

.

.

.

Desde pequeña siempre fui una completa decepción para mi padre. En primer lugar, él esperaba que su primogénito fuera un varón, y vaya sorpresa que se llevo al darse cuenta que en lugar de eso había procreado a una tímida, muy tímida y delicada niña.

Toda mi infancia la pase entrenando para lograr complacer a mi padre y que se sintiera orgulloso de mi, pero nada funciono. Después nació mi hermana Hanabi, la cual, a pesar de ser la menor, mostraba unas notables aptitudes en el arte shinobi, convirtiéndose en la favorita de papá. Sin embargo ese hecho no me molestó nunca porque ciertamente Hanabi seria la mas adecuada para velar por el clan Hyuuga en un futuro, pero influyo bastante en mi manera de ser; insegura de mi misma, con temor de realizar las cosas creyendo que no lograría ser nadie importante para mi familia, sintiendo que era nada en el mundo y creándome una imagen errónea de mi misma, hasta que le conocí a el…

Naruto Uzumaki, el niño más revoltoso y extrovertido que podría haber conocido. Los días en Konoha nunca estaban tranquilos ya que siempre estaba haciendo o planeando alguna travesura.

Según lo que supe en ese entonces él no tenia padres, vivía solo en un pequeño apartamento y asistía a la academia para convertirse en un gran ninja, mas específicamente en Hokage, según sus propias palabras.

Me sorprendí mucho. El estaba solo en el mundo, no tenia ni padres, hermanos o algún pariente lejano que pudiera hacerse cargo de su educación, y aun, siempre andaba con una sonrisa. En la academia era el que poseía notas mas bajas, mostraba cierta dificultad en el ninjutsu y en la practica de lanzamiento de shuriken nunca acertaba en el blanco, pero jamás se dio por vencido. Fue ahí donde se convirtió en la persona a la cual admiraba, mi ejemplo a seguir.

Nunca imagine que después de eso terminaría enamorándome de la persona a la cual admiraba, y mucho menos en que tiempo después me convertiría en su esposa. Seguramente en ese momento los colores se me habrían subido a la cara y terminaría desmayada en el pavimento; sin embargo, ahora estoy esperando fuera de su oficina ansiosa por la noticia que decidida vengo a darle, pero aunque se lo que debo y tengo que hacer no puedo evitar sentirme sumamente nerviosa.

Estoy segura que aun no se ha percato de mi presencia. Como lo sé? Si no fuera así ya estaría gritando a los cuatro vientos el porque tardo tanto en entrar en su oficina. Irónico no? El ninja mas poderoso, Kage de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, héroe indiscutible de la cuarta guerra ninja, discípulo de Jiraiya-sama uno de los tres Sannin Legendarios…sigue igual de despistado que cuando era pequeño.

Bien es hora; llevo mas de 45 minutos esperando fuera de la oficina y seguro los ANBU piensan que el Hokage no solo esta casado con una tímida ex heredara de uno de los clanes mas poderosos de la aldea, sino que a esa descripción le agregaremos el adjetivo de "loca".

Coloco mi mano en la perilla de la puerta haciéndola girar lentamente, como si tuviera temor de con solo un movimiento hacerla añicos. Me adentro a la habitación a paso lento cerrando la puerta tras de mi y me dirijo hacia el escritorio lleno de papeles y solicitudes, consiguiendo de esta manera la atención de _"MI_" _esposo_. Me encanta como se escucha y aun me sonrojo un poco al pronunciar esas palabras…_mi esposo_…sin embargo no pude seguir pensando en lo bien que se escucha dicha frase porque fui interrumpida por la voz que posee la única persona aparte de mi que se encuentra en tan espacioso lugar, si, _"mi esposo"_…

-Hinata-chaaaaaaan! Has venido a ver a tu amado esposo- Pronuncia con su habitual alegría mientras muestra una de sus sonrisas características que pueden contagiar a cualquiera.

-No quería molestarlo Hokage-sama- Respondí dulce e inocentemente, conociendo de antemano lo mucho que le agrada sea yo quien más presuma su titulo.

-Dígame entonces, en que puedo ayudar Señora Uzumaki?- Contraataca sin borrar esa dulce sonrisa.

Sin poder evitarlo, nuevamente, un ligero sonrojo se apodera de mis mejillas, obligándome a voltear hacia otra dirección tratando inútilmente de esconderlo.

En cuanto vio ese sutil rosado soltó una leve risa aterciopelada, de esas que con solo escucharlas te dejan sin aliento mientras hace que experimentes un mar de sensaciones que…por Kami Hinata concéntrate! Las hormonas me hacen más vulnerable. A este paso volveré a los desmayos repentinos cortesía de la presencia de Uzumaki Naruto.

-Te encuentras bien?- Pregunta preocupado.

Naruto-kun siempre cuidando de mí. Es una de las miles de cualidades que me encantan de mi adorado esposo…

-Hai…- Contesto los mas convincente posible ya que los nervios aun no se han disipado del todo. A pesar de eso, y de que es un despistado en el 90% de las ocasiones, es notable que no le convenciera porque soy pésima mintiendo y llega tomándome en brazos, depositándome con suma delicadeza en el sofá que se encuentra cerca y quedando en cuclillas frente a mí.

-Que te sucede Hinata-chan? Estas enferma? Te sucedió algo durante la misión? – comenta esto colocando una de sus manos sobre mi frente - Sabia que era peligroso- se recrimina-…Quieres ir al hospital? o ¿A caso esos bastardos de la Niebla te hicieron algo?- dice alzando la voz y colocándose de pie bruscamente.

-No Naruto-kun- corto de inmediato evitando se alarme mas de lo debido- no te preocupes, estoy muy bien- Intente pronunciar lo mas serena posible con una cálida sonrisa.

-Pero…- intenta rebatir

-De verdad, estoy bien- afirmo

-De acuerdo, pero si te sientes mal no dudes en decírmelo Hinata. No me perdonaría que algo malo te sucediera- Sonríe mientras me mira con ternura y deja su faceta sobreprotectora

El silencio envuelve toda la habitación, escuchándose solamente la respiración de ambos y algún que otro sonido proveniente del exterior; sin embargo no es un silencio incomodo, sino uno que te agrada y con solo la presencia del otro puedes comprender lo que sucede estando de sobra las palabras.

Sin decir nada se coloca a un costado y empieza a acariciar mi cabello, convirtiendo este momento en algo más íntimo y simplemente perfecto…

-Na…Naruto-kun…- menciono sin poder evitar ese leve tartamudeo, tanteando el terreno antes de decidir darle la noticia.

-Si?- pregunta en un susurro.

-Estas ocupado?- insisto, obteniendo el silencio que nos rodea como respuesta.

Me siento un poco culpable de estar molestando. Aunque él diga que es feliz en este trabajo no puedo evitar preocuparme por el, se mejor que nadie lo difícil que es ser Hokage. Estar encerrado en una oficina todo el día, leyendo y firmando pergaminos, autorizando o rechanzando misiones, así como asignarlas, lidiar con los problemas que día a día surgen en la aldea, lidiar con los ancianos del consejo y los kages de otras aldeas, junto con el señor feudal al que le tienes que mostrar siempre una sonrisa, porque si es de otro modo, es una gran falta de respeto... En si, ser Hokage realmente es una tarea difícil.

Toco ligeramente su hombro para obtener un poco de atención.

Abre sus ojos lentamente, como si realmente le pesara abandonar ese pequeño momento de descanso y suspira.

-Hinata-chan- responde en susurro- Aunque lo estuviera siempre tengo tiempo para ti y lo sabes. Mejor dime, que te trae por acá? Acabas de llegar de una misión y deberías estar descansando, si vienes a que te asigne otra lo lamento pero sabes lo que opino a…-

-Lo se- respondí también en un susurro- Pero es precisamente por eso que vengo. Sé que la aldea esta un poco saturada con misiones y necesitas el apoyo de todos los ninjas para lograr cumplir con las exigencias, pero por ahora, en mi caso, creo que es mejor no tener misiones por un largo tiempo-

-A que te refieres?- pregunta extrañado

-Un receso…?-

-…-

-Descanso…?-

-…-

- Vacaciones…?-

-Eh?- Logra articular desconcertado

Lanzo un suspiro de resignación mientras una leve sonrisa aparece en mi rostro...

-Me refiero a que, no quiero ninguna misión digamos en mínimo…siete meses?- trato de persuadirlo un poco.

-Porque tanto tiempo? No seas floja Hinata-chan, yo se que quieres pasar tiempo con tu guapo y fuerte esposo, pero no es para tanto ´ttebayo! – Dice soltando una risa muy coqueta que logra ponerme roja al instante mientras niego frenéticamente con la cabeza – Bueno, si no es eso sabes que puedes tomar un descanso pero no tan extenso. Aun siendo el Hokage no puedo aprobar tu petición al menos que des a conocer tus razones, siempre y cuando sean validas; además es nuestro deber como ninjas proteger la aldea y cumplir con lo que se nos demanda-Responde con voz normal, nada de tonos sexys ni sugerentes que logran ponerme sumamente nerviosa.

-Si pero…no es conveniente en mi estado- contraataque. En serio cree que no se cual es mi deber como ninja?...

-Estado?- pregunta confundido, deteniéndose unos segundos a pensar- Entonces si te sucedió algo durante la misión?- Pregunta alarmado mirando directamente a mis ojos con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro, dejando por un momento de acariciar mi cabello

-No Naruto-kun- contesto con paciencia- Me refiero a ese estado en el que solo una mujer, bueno, _pu_…_puede_ estar -

-Te refieres a…- pronuncia mirándome ahora con sorpresa

-Si Naruto-kun- contesto con una gran sonrisa segura de que capto a la perfección mis indirectas. Después de todo no fue tan difícil como Sakura-chan había dicho. Reconozco que Naruto-kun puede ser despistado en algunas ocasiones, pero realmente es inteligente cuando la situación lo amerita

-Pero, solo por eso?-

-Eh?- Ahora soy yo quien esta confundida. Como _"solo por eso"_, le parece poco llevar ahora un ser dentro de mi que dependerá de todo el cuidado que pueda propiciarle durante estos nueve meses, bueno, siete considerando que tengo dos de gestación, además de tener que pasar por todo eso que sufren las mujeres embarazadas.

-Digo, entiendo que son unos días difíciles para cualquier mujer, pero no es algo que no pueda controlarse ´ttebayo. Otras veces has ido de misión estando en _"ese"_ estado, y siempre obtienes resultados satisfactorios-

oooh no…esta mal que lo diga pero, _no puede ser tan tonto, o si?_ esta hablando de…

-No veo porque te preocupa tanto ahora. Además es solo una vez por mes, así que no entiendo la razón por la cual necesitas siete meses de descanso si al octavo mes volverás a tener los mismos síntomas Hina-chan- Responde con un aire sabiondo y orgulloso de _su descubrimiento_, iniciando nuevamente a acariciar mi larga cabellera.

Ahora si, no…no puede ser posible, mi paciencia se acabo. Ya me canse! Me levanto de golpe mirando con reproche a mi esposo y unas enormes ganas de llorar por las hormonas, dejando a un rubio confundido y extrañado. Sin mas tomo una gran bocanada de aire y…

-ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

-eh!?-

-LO QUE ESCUCHASTE! ESTOY EMBARAZADA – repito lo antes dicho, mientras unos ligeros sollozos se escapan de mi boca - No pretenderás mandar a tu esposa embarazada de misión! Insensible, quieres que nos pase algo a tu hijo y a mi!? Pues te tengo una noticia Uzumaki- lo señalo levantando el dedo índice de manera acusadora caminando a paso lento hacia el- Ni aunque me amenacen pondré en peligro la vida del niño que llevo dentro, se convertirá en el mejor ninja que el mundo shinobi haya conocido y será el Hokage mas grande que Konoha haya tenido, incluso mas que su padre...-

-bebe…-

-Y no pasara nada porque durante este tiempo no vaya a ninguna misión, sabes que siempre te apoyo y nunca te dejo solo en este tipo de problemas…- sin poder contener mas el llanto un par de lagrimas empiezan a brotar de mis ojos mientras una expresión afligida se forma en mi rostro.

-embarazada…-

-Sin embargo esta vez no podre ayudarte Naruto-kun…-

-entonces yo…seré papa-

-Pero no te alarmes, te prometo que en cuanto pueda volveré a mis labores como shinobi…- digo regulando un poco mi respiración, intentando tranquilizarme.

-Seré papa…-

-No pienso retirarme, jamás dejare de apoyarte y lo sabes, pero primero es la salud de nuestro hijo…No te alarmes porfavor, ya te dije que volveré a mis labores en cuanto pueda- repito acercándome hacia el

-papa…-

- Naruto-kun, me estas escuchando?- pregunto

-seré papa…-

-eh?-

-Seré papa Hinata, voy a ser papa ´ttebayo!-Grita emocionado acabando con la poca distancia que nos separa y rodeándome en un fuerte abrazo.

-Voy a ser mamá Naruto-kun-susurro mas tranquila correspondiendo al abrazo, mientras una leve sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro.

-Un bebe…una familia…nuestra familia…-repite aun abrazándome.

-nuestra…-

-Hinata-chan…-

-si?-

-Gracias-susurra en mi oído para después depositar un beso en mi frente y volver a abrazarme con la misma fuerza de antes.

Quizás el 90% de las ocasiones no sea el hombre más inteligente del mundo, ni tampoco el más centrado. Quizás aun después de varios años sigue siendo un niño despistado, pero con una enorme fuerza, tanto física como espiritual. Quizás al principio tenia miedo y no sabia como decirlo, pero al final entendí que la manera no importa, lo importante es que ambos estamos felices con la noticia porque después de tanta soledad y sufrimiento, de haber enfrentado cada uno las adversidades que se presentaban en nuestra vida, ahora nosotros podemos comenzar a construir la nuestra donde este bebe que llevo dentro crecerá lleno de amor y protección, con unos padres que serán capaces de dar la vida por el si fuese necesario, aun que su padre sea un poco tonto y su madre un poco tímida. Porque lo mas importante para nosotros será el, porque será el sentido de nuestra vida y el fruto del inmenso amor que ambos nos tenemos. Porque será el futuro de la aldea, y quizás, el futuro de la historia…

.

.

.

.

.

Discúlpame por favor x3 Se que hoy era el ultimo día para publicar, y si me espere es porque quería estar segura de la historia, es la primera que publico x3 La verdad le eche muchas ganas para que quedara bien, aunque debo aceptar que si esta un poco rara jejeje no soy muy romántica sin embargo hice mi esfuerzo para que la historia resultara tierna (?) espero te guste, de veras, la escribí con mucho cariño :)

P.D. Perdon por las faltas de ortografía que pueda llegar a tener y/o errores de redacción. Soy nueva, sin embargo acepto criticas para mejorar n.n


End file.
